The Fall
by Duilin
Summary: For the House of Fëanor a poem is dedicated to each. And once he has exhausted the flame, another thread of fire shall I weave.
1. Telperinquar

You sneer at me  
>as burning whips<br>take upon my skin  
>and leave marks as<br>my father once did upon his kin.

How could I be  
>such a fool<br>when I was clearly counseled  
>against trusting you closely?<br>Do you honestly think  
>that with torturing me<br>that I will disclose the location  
>of my three Elvish rings?<p>

Too soon will come  
>the day when I succumb<br>to you thrall of Morgoth.  
>I will spit before your feet<br>as my senses become numb  
>and when I bleed before your eyes<br>know that you will soon  
>follow after my demise.<p> 


	2. Ambarussa

Fire  
>it was red<br>as I looked around me  
>on the smoking bed.<p>

I was locked  
>within a wall<br>of blood and flame  
>but it was only ever<br>the beginning of our fall.

Grey air entered my throat  
>as the noose ever tightened<br>the coarse strings of rope.  
>My invisible doom was wrought<br>To my knees  
>down I was brought.<p>

A pawn in the process  
>only a useless thing<br>to be cast away  
>so fades the day<br>and ends the life of the last king.


	3. Tyelkormo

Keen eyes upon prey  
>flint sharpened that is grey<br>You cannot escape my gaze  
>when I am trained to follow you<br>and to the ground your spirit  
>I will raze.<p>

Hunter that I am  
>the ruthless ruler that I will be<br>if you watch me rise in your steed  
>then you will be last to fall<br>as I bring down the stone  
>crushing every wall<br>and ruining your throne.

Stand before me  
>I will strike you down<br>Stand beside  
>and you watch me<br>eyes wide  
>as I spare no one<br>who dares stand boldly  
>in my way<br>before the end  
>of the entrance to the dark caves.<p> 


	4. Macalaurë

I am the last one alive.  
>Around me there is<br>no one I recognize.  
>Instead I see lands<br>of blue, green, grey  
>and once I knew the sea<br>to be the place of  
>my sanctuary.<br>These waters have seen many  
>their master has witnessed all.<br>Did he see me strike  
>as he saw the Teleri fall?<p>

In that moment  
>I was my father's son<br>In that moment  
>our fates became undone<br>then they were bound together  
>tightened by a thread<br>our fates were soon  
>colored by red.<p>

We took the ships  
>sailed the seas<br>left behind our people  
>and they cursed our names<br>to eternity.

I am the last one alive.  
>Around me there is<br>no one I recognize.  
>And I continue to walk<br>across a shore  
>the path that ever continues<br>and circles ever more.


	5. Atarinkë

You may call me insane  
>the reincarnation of my father<br>impossible to restrain.  
>I am truly son of the flame<br>the one who takes after him  
>impossible to tame<br>and when all of you fall before me  
>shall I laugh as one fey<br>stare down at you with eyes grey  
>and watch you plead<br>before my feet  
>as I ignore your cries<br>and silence the scream  
>before it reaches your teeth?<p>

Do not cry  
>when you see I have lied.<br>My intent was never good  
>and you have been mistaken severely<br>to think that you could ever trust me  
>who will laugh<br>in the Halls  
>even when I have died.<p> 


	6. Carnistir

I am the one who stands in shadow  
>cloaked in darkness<br>and indeed my arrow has pierced too shallow  
>if you are blinded and cannot see<br>that I am worst of my wrath.

The fourth son of  
>a burning, scalding flame<br>Trapped to an oath  
>that I did not wish to swear<br>and ever stuck  
>to its destructive reign.<p>

By an age too young  
>I was left behind<br>incomparable to the brother of craft  
>or the brother who sung<br>but know when you anger me  
>that I am not quick to forgive<br>and if you stand in my path  
>I will make your life<br>hardest to live.


	7. Umbarto

I am stuck in red  
>please<br>can there be  
>no more blood to shed?<br>Already  
>I have lost a brother<br>to the fire that was fell  
>that only consumed<br>and took me  
>to the deepest pits<br>of hell.

And when he was gone  
>and I was left<br>soon of sanity  
>I did not retain<br>instead  
>I was bereft.<p>

I am stuck in red  
>and I cannot escape<br>When death comes  
>my life to take<br>I will willingly give  
>him the life<br>that I can no longer live.


	8. Maitimo

Chained to a rock  
>unforgiving, stone<br>bare to the world  
>I am the one<br>Morgoth is trying to mock.  
>From here<br>I can see those who remain  
>They are still alive<br>and they still fight  
>but is it all in vain?<br>There is now no hope  
>as I watch them all<br>and soon  
>down will go<br>our defensive walls  
>and then<br>how will they cope?

Am I the only  
>strong enough to bear<br>the sins of all our people  
>to the end in the tapestry<br>the final thread  
>to tear?<p> 


	9. Fëanáro

Beneath my hands  
>I will craft our doom<br>as my mother weaves  
>from her careful loom.<br>Together we are truly  
>something to be marveled<br>I the one who makes history  
>she who records down my sins.<br>And when the thread has gone thin  
>when I have brought down my kin<br>I will reside in the Halls  
>where she once dwelled<br>until my father died  
>and brought her back<p>

_after_

_my_

_fall_


End file.
